If I Never Knew You
by Sing-it-4-the-w0rld
Summary: Title from the song in Pocahontas. Fic prompted from this gif-set: sararye . tumblr . com / post / 33084592782 Cute little one-shot.


Blaine Anderson was sitting at a small table at lunch, trying to help Brittany with her math homework, when Kurt Hummel walked by. "It should be illegal to be that gorgeous. I mean look at him, he's perfect!" He turned to Brittany, "I promise you, one day I am going to marry Kurt Hummel". Brittany didn't laugh, on the contrary, she was quite serious when she stated, "Maybe you should try talking to him first". Blaine audibly swallowed, he was now suddenly nervous, even though he had no immediate plans to talk to Kurt, he knew that someday, if he ever wanted things to go further than him just looking at the flawlessness that was Kurt, he would have to speak to him, but he didn't know how.

Blaine spent almost a month working up the courage to speak to Kurt. He would sit at the lunch table and watch Kurt walk by, trying not to be obvious, but failing as he would hear Mercedes a few tables down giggle as she spoke into Kurt's ear. He would stop in the library and glance through holes in the shelves at Kurt, who was looking pensively into a book, that Blaine later went and found, and read cover to cover, even though it was about French fashion; if it was something Kurt was interested in, Blaine wanted to know all about it.

Monday at lunch, Brittany mentioned to Blaine that in glee club they were doing Disney songs. "I've decided I'm gonna sing 'Everybody Wants to be a Cat', Lord Tubbington suggested it to me". Blaine hadn't told anyone there he sang, but now he wanted everyone to know. He decided in that moment, that he would serenade Kurt with one of the best love songs known, he'd have to do some rearranging so the composition was all male, but it was doable.

He spent three days holed up in his room afterschool, working on the song, wanting to make it perfect. He decided he would keep it fairly simple, sitting behind the piano, alone, soft lighting on the stage. Thursday afternoon he made his way to the choir room, hoping to get there before anyone else. He didn't quite make it, Santana was practicing "Reflection" with Mr. Shuester. When he saw Blaine come in, he excused himself and motioned Blaine to join him in his office.

"Hello Blaine, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well sir, I want to audition to Glee Club. I know that this week is Disney songs, and I have something ready, if that's ok with you." Blaine looked down as he spoke, afraid that the answer would be no.

Mr. Shuester clapped him on the back, shocking Blaine into looking up. "Why of course. Did you want to go today?"

Blaine's smile lit up his face in such a way that no one at McKinley had seen before. "Yes sir, that would be great." He was suddenly quite nervous again, and didn't want anyone knowing that he was joining Glee Club before he had the chance to sing. "Um, Mr. Shuester? Do you mind if I go wait in the auditorium? And could you maybe not say anything to the rest of the club about me joining, at least until I get to sing? It would really mean a lot."

Mr. Shuester just clapped him on the shoulder again, saying "of course" before ushering Blaine out of the room. He passed some of the other club members as he made his way down the hall, but none of them paid him any attention, he was practically invisible at this school.

He first went into the lighting booth and adjusted the settings until they were perfect for his piece, then he took his place at the piano, running through scales to warm up both his fingers and his vocal cords.

He heard the club coming, all of them chatting to each other while entering the auditorium. "Ok guys, please take a seat. We have a special performance today. Please focus on the stage."

Blaine took that as his cue to start performing. He played the introduction, then started singing:

If I never knew you, if I never felt this love

I would have no inkling of how precious life can be

And if I never held you, I would never have a clue

How at last I find in you, the missing part of me.

In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies

I can see the truth so clear, in your eyes, so dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through

Lost forever, if I never knew you.

Blaine was so caught up in his performance, that he didn't see Kurt get out of his seat and join him on stage, grabbing a stool and sitting on the opposite side of the stage from Blaine, but continuing the song where Blaine left off:

_If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real _

_Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true _

_I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through _

_Lost forever, if I never knew you._

It startled Blaine, and he faltered over the notes, but he quickly regained composure and continued playing, the two of them singing flawlessly:

I thought our love would be so beautiful

_Somehow we make the whole world right _

**I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong **

**All they leave are worthless whispers in the night **

**But still my heart is saying we were right. **

_If I never knew you _

There is no moment I regret

_If I never knew this love _

Since the moment that we met

_I'd have no inkling of how precious life can be _

If our time's auspicious as that

Is here at last.

**I thought our love would be so beautiful **

_So beautiful... _

**Somehow we make the world right **

_I thought our love would be so beautiful _

_We turn the darkness into light _

**And still my heart is saying we were right. **

We were right

And if I never knew you

_And if I never knew you _

I'd have lived my whole life through

**Empty as the sky **

**Never knowing why **

**Lost forever **

**If I never knew you**

When the song was over the rest of Glee Club clapped politely, even if they were confused as to what they had just watched. Mr. Shuester did the right thing for once, ushering the students out of the auditorium, leaving Blaine and Kurt on the stage to talk things out. Mercedes gave Kurt a coy smile as she left, which he returned before walking over to the piano.

"Hey" he said shyly, as Blaine hadn't looked up from the keys since Kurt joined him on stage.

"Hi" Blaine replied, still not looking up.

Kurt sat down on the bench next to Blaine and took his hands, "Look at me please". Blaine did, and Kurt closed the space between their lips. "I've wanted to do that for a long time now", he said with a short laugh. Blaine just smiled at him. He knew that in the next few weeks the two of them would have lots to discuss. He also knew that things would be changing, Kurt Hummel, the most popular boy in school, had kissed him. This had to mean something, right?


End file.
